Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 藍染、立つ! 恐るべき野望 |romaji = Aizen, tatsu! Osorubeki yabō | numer odcinka = 61 |rozdziały = Rozdział 172, Rozdział 173, Rozdział 174, Rozdział 175 |arc = Soul Society: Ratunek | poprzedni odcinek = Prawda ujawniona, wróg zlokalizowany | następny odcinek = Najsilniejsi Shinigami zjednoczeni przeciwko wrogowi | premieraJa = 13 grudnia 2005 |opening = Ichirin no Hana | ending = Life }} Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje jest sześćdziesiątym pierwszym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Renji i Rukia ze zdumieniem zauważają, że są z powrotem na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. W tym samym momencie Renjiego wita Aizen, stojący niedaleko razem z Ginem i Tōsenem. Abarai jest jeszcze bardziej zszokowany, gdy widzi kapitana 5. Oddziału, i pyta, co tu się właściwie dzieje. Sōsuke uśmiecha się uprzejmie i nakazuje wicekapitanowi, by odłożył Rukię i odsunął się od niej. Renji jest tak zszokowany widokiem żywego Aizena, że dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, jaki rozkaz mu wydał. Ten wówczas odpowiada, że to dziwne i że niemożliwym jest, by Abarai nie usłyszał go za pierwszym razem. Następnie powtarza rozkaz: Renji ma natychmiast odłożyć Rukię i odsunąć się. W tym samym momencie w siedzibie Najwyższej Komnaty 46 Isane Kotetsu używa Bakudō 58. Kakushitsuijaku. Po chwili namierza Aizena i mówi swojej kapitan, że znajduje się na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Unohana nakazuje Isane, by natychmiast przekazała wszystkim kapitanom i wicekapitanom informację o zdradzie Aizena i o jego obecnym miejscu pobytu. Następnie dodaje, żeby tę samą wiadomość przekazała Ryoka. Mówi Isane, że liczy na nią, po czym dodaje, że w tym czasie zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby uratować Hitsugayę i Hinamori. Następnie wyjmuje z pochwy swoje Zanpakutō. Isane używa Bakudō 77. Tenteikūra i nawiązuje połączenie z całym Gotei 13 i Ryoka, po czym przekazuje im informację o zdradzie Aizena. Zszokowany Ukitake ledwo może uwierzyć w to, że za tym wszystkim stoi Aizen. Kyōraku stwierdza, że przecież słyszał przekaz, po czym pyta wszechkapitana Yamamoto, czy w takiej sytuacji na pewno powinni walczyć ze sobą. Przemieszczając się w stronę Sōkyoku, Rangiku z trudem przyjmuje do wiadomości, że jej kapitan przegrał. Gdzie indziej pokonany przez nią Kira jest zdruzgotany wieścią o śmierci Hinamori i mówi z bólem, że przecież Gin obiecał mu, że jej nie skrzywdzi. Tetsuzaemon i Ikkaku przerwali walkę; Iba jest oburzony tym, że Aizen wymordował 46 Central. Podpierany przez członków 4. Oddziału Hisagi nie może uwierzyć w to, że kapitanowie są zdrajcami. Komamura jest zszokowany zdradą Tōsena. W barakach 12. Oddziału Nemu pyta się wyleczonego Mayuriego, czy usłyszał wiadomość, na co kapitan odpowiada, że to oczywiste, że usłyszał. Zapytany przez swoją wicekapitan o to, co zamierza w związku z tym zrobić, odpowiada, że nie interesuje go ta sprawa. W połowie drogi w dół ze Wzgórza Sōkyoku cała grupa Ryoka zatrzymuje się. Ichigo zastanawia się, czy wszystko to, co usłyszeli jest prawdą. Podtrzymujący go Ganju zgadza się i dodaje, że to może być pułapka, jednak Ishida stwierdza, że cała historia jest najprawdopodobniej autentyczna. Kiedy Ichigo patrzy na niego za zdziwieniem, Uryū pyta go, czy nie czuje energii duchowej obecnej na Sōkyoku. Kurosaki rzeczywiście ją wyczuwa i z szokiem dostrzega, że należy ona do Rukii. Na Wzgórzu Aizen pyta Renjiego, co powiedział. Abarai mówi Odmawiam, dodając, że dokładnie to powiedział przed chwilą. Nadal uśmiechnięty Aizen przyjmuje to do wiadomości, po czym powstrzymuje wyciągającego swój miecz Gina. Następnie podchodzi do Renjiego i mówi, że wie, iż jest on uparty, więc jeśli wicekapitan nie zrobi tego, czego od niego żąda, to nie ma wyboru, i będzie musiał uszanować jego uczucia. Wyciąga z pochwy swój Zanpakutō dodając, że Abarai może po prostu zostawić swoje ramię z Rukią i odsunąć się. Renjiemu udaje się w ostatniej chwili zrobić unik przed ciosem Aizena, na tyle wystarczający by stracił ręki. Mimo to została ona dość poważnie zraniona, co martwi Rukię. Sōsuke stwierdza, że Abarai polepszył się w robieniu uników i wydoroślał, co go cieszy. Dodaje, że pomimo to nie chciałby więcej nalegać, ponieważ walka z Renjim tak, aby go nie zranić, jest dla niego bardzo trudna, a jako jego były dowódca nie chciałby jego śmierci. Rukia próbuje odezwać się do rannego Renjiego, ale ten każe jej siedzieć cicho. Następnie z furią zadaje Aizenowi pytanie: skoro "nie zniósłby jego śmierci", to czemu zabił Hinamori? Aizen odpowiada, że Momo nie mogła żyć bez niego, ponieważ tak ją wyszkolił, po czym pyta Abarai, czy nie uważa tego za miłe z jego strony, że zabił Hinamori przed swoim odejściem. To jeszcze bardziej rozwściecza wicekapitana. Sōsuke dalej wyjaśnia, że z początku plan był inny: próbował przygotować wszystko tak, aby Momo zginęła z ręki Kiry lub Hitsugayi. Jak stwierdza, ta część planu się nie powiodła, toteż musiał zabić Hinamori własnoręcznie. Renji pyta ze złością, czy w takim razie Momo i Kira byli dla niego tylko pionkami, które kontrolował. Aizen odpowiada ze spokojem, że nie tylko oni, ale także i sam Abarai, na co wicekapitan stwierdza, iż zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Renji mówi Sōsuke, że nie jest już tym samym kapitanem Aizenem, którego znał. Krzyczy, że choć nie wie, jaki jest jego cel w tym wszystkim, to nie odda mu Rukii choćby miał zginąć. Aizen powtarza słowa wicekapitana, jakoby nie był on już kapitanem Aizenem, którego znał, po czym stwierdza, iż ten Aizen był tylko iluzją, a taka odsłona jego osoby tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniała. Renji ze złością uwalnia Shikai i atakuje Sōsuke, który z łatwością zatrzymuje atak swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō, stwierdzając przy tym, że w jego obecnym stanie zdrowotnym, Abarai nie stać na nic więcej niż Shikai. Renji ponawia atak, co Aizen komentuje jako szczeniackie i irytujące zachowanie, po czym ponownie zatrzymuje Zabimaru, tym razem gołą ręką, co zaskakuje Abarai. Sōsuke mówi, że wiedział od dawna, iż z całej ich trójki właśnie z Renjim będą największe problemy. Następnie niszczy Shikai wicekapitana, a jego samego rani wzdłuż klatki piersiowej tak szybko, że ten nawet tego nie zauważa. Abarai upada na kolana, nadal trzymając Rukię, a Aizen stwierdza, że to było nie do uniknięcia. Opowiada, że już wówczas, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Renjiego, Hinamori i Kirę był przekonany, że będzie mógł ich wykorzystać i właśnie dlatego, kiedy dołączyli do Gotei 13, od razu przypisał całą trójkę do swojego oddziału. Później wybrał spośród nich dwie osoby jako najbardziej użytecznych podwładnych, a Abarai przeniósł gdzie indziej, ponieważ sprawiał najwięcej kłopotów i, jak teraz stwierdza, wygląda na to, że intuicja go nie zawiodła. Sōsuke ponawia swój rozkaz, by Renji odłożył Rukię i się odsunął, zaznaczając, że powtarza to po raz ostatni. Wówczas Rukia, zmartwiona stanem przyjaciela, prosi Aizena, aby poczekał i nie atakował Renjiego, gdyż może sama pójść za tym rozkazem. Przerywa jej osłabiony Abarai, ponownie odmawiając kapitanowi wykonania rozkazu. Po chwili, wspominając zerwanie ich kontaktów sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat, mówi Kuchiki, że jej nie puści, a Aizenowi odpowiada z szyderczym uśmiechem, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby puścił Rukię. Aizen, już się nie uśmiechając, przyjmuje do wiadomości decyzję Abarai i stwierdza, że to nieco przykre, gdyż szkoda mu go zabijać. Następnie chce zabić Renjiego, jednak w ostatniej chwili ktoś przybywa na Wzgórze używając Shunpo, i zatrzymuje ostrze Aizena swoim własnym. Renji jest zszokowany widokiem swojego wybawiciela, a wówczas ta osoba wita go. Osobą tą okazuje się być Ichigo, który pyta złośliwie Abarai, przed kim klęczy i czy jest to może spowodowane ciężarem Rukii, sugerując jednocześnie, iż jest ona lekka. Na koniec Kurosaki mówi Renjiemu, że przybył mu pomóc. Ichigo wraz z Renjim trzymającym Rukię zwiększają dystans pomiędzy sobą a przeciwnikami. Kiedy Ichigo stoi, gotów zarówno do ataku, jak i obrony, klęczący Renji przeprasza go i mówi, że Kurosaki przybył mu z pomocą. W tym samym momencie Ichigo przerywa mu w pół zdania, pytając kpiąco, czy Abarai jest tak poobijany od samego noszenia Rukii i czy ucieczka jest dla niego zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Renji odpowiada, że przecież sam Kurosaki ledwo się trzyma na nogach, na co Ichigo pyta go, czy tak dziękuje komuś, kto przyszedł go uratować. Na to Abarai odpowiada, że miał zamiar podziękować. Wówczas obaj orientują się, że słyszą jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Okazuje się, że przez całą rozmowę Renji przyciskał Rukię do swojego boku tak mocno, że zaczęła się dusić. Wkurzona Kuchiki uderza Abarai w szczękę, nazywając go idiotą, po czym krzyczy, że nie uczestniczy w konkursie na wstrzymywanie oddechu, a gdy ona się dusiła, Renji i Ichigo przekomarzali się w najlepsze. W tym samym czasie Gin przeprasza Aizena za to, że zignorował Kurosakiego i wyjaśnia, że stwierdził na początku, że nie będzie on problemem. Aizen odpowiada, że nic się nie stało i to, czy sprząta się jeden pyłek czy dwa, nie robi mu najmniejszej różnicy. Ichigo pyta Renjiego, czy człowiekiem, z którym przed chwilą skrzyżował miecz, jest Aizen. Gdy Abarai potwierdza, Kurosaki chce wiedzieć, czy wicekapitan ma jeszcze dość sił na ucieczkę. Odpowiedź Renjiego jest pozytywna, jednak wicekapitan dodaje, że zamierza walczyć i że wie, iż sam Ichigo zdaje sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że ucieczka w tej sytuacji jest bez sensu. Jak zauważa, nie muszą ich pokonywać, ale jedynie unieszkodliwić na tyle, by mogli się bezpiecznie wycofać. Kurosaki zgadza się, stwierdzając, że nie mają wyboru, po czym obaj przygotowują się do starcia. Renji uaktywnia technikę swojego Shikai, której, jak wyjaśnia Kurosakiemu, może użyć tylko raz, jednak moment jej uderzenia w przeciwnika da mu szansę na atak. Rukia wyraźnie martwi się o przyjaciół. Abarai w myślach mówi do swojego Zanpakutō, że to może zaboleć, ale prosi go, aby wytrzymał to dla niego, po czym używa Higa Zekkō, techniki, która unosi pojedyncze segmenty Zabimaru, po czym z dużą prędkością atakują Aizena z różnych stron. W tym samym czasie Ichigo uwalnia swoją energię duchową i rusza na Aizena, który z łatwością zatrzymuje Tensę Zangetsu jednym palcem, po czym poważnie rani chłopaka, robiąc to tak szybko, że ten nawet tego nie zauważa. Następnie Sōsuke ze spokojem mówi ledwo stojącemu Kurosakiemu, że chciał przeciąć go wpół, ale najwyraźniej ciął zbyt płytko. Następnie puszcza miecz chłopaka, który upada na kolana. Renji nie może uwierzyć w to, że Aizen tak szybko pokonał Ichigo, po czym zauważa ze zdumieniem, że kapitan 5. Oddziału zniknął. Nie zdąża nawet dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Aizen przemieszcza się za pomocą Shunpo i błyskawicznie zadaje mu głębokie cięcie, przez które traci przytomność. Następnie Aizen kieruje się w stronę Rukii, która woła rozpaczliwie swoich leżących przyjaciół, dostrzegając jednocześnie, że nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Aizen każe jej wstać, po tym jednak sam ją podnosi. Dopiero teraz orientuje się, że Kuchiki nie jest w stanie się poruszać z powodu ogromnego nacisku jego energii duchowej. Następnie nadal przytomny Ichigo podpiera się na rękach, próbując wstać pomimo kałuży krwi, w której leży. Sōsuke z uśmiechem stwierdza, że szkoda mu Kurosakiego, dziwiąc się, że jest on nadal przytomny. Kiedy ciężko dyszący Ichigo patrzy na niego, Aizen mówi mu, że przerost jego energii duchowej nad doświadczeniem w walce jest jego słabością, po czym namawia go, by się poddał. Chowając miecz do pochwy, kontynuuje, mówiąc Kurosakiemu, że on i jego przyjaciele byli bardzo użyteczni, a ich rola się skończyła. Wyjaśnia mu, że wiedział, iż przybędą do Zachodniego Rukongai, dlatego cały czas obserwował tamten obszar i przydzielił do sąsiadującego z nim terenu Seireitei Gina, by ten mógł kontrolować sytuację. Przez jego działania jedynym możliwym sposobem na dostanie się do Dworu Przeczystych Dusz pozostało działo Kūkaku Shiby. Sposób wejścia Ryoka do Seireitei oraz poziom ich umiejętności, który był na tyle wysoki, by móc wymknąć się kapitanom i wicekapitanom, skupił całą uwagę Shinigami na wydarzeniach z nimi związanych. Aizen dalej mówi Ichigo, że działania jego i jego przyjaciół były imponujące, dzięki czemu zamordowanie kapitana nie wzbudziło podejrzeń, co jemu samemu dało dużą swobodę ruchów. Zszokowany Kurosaki przerywa mu, pytając, skąd wiedział, że przybędą z Zachodniego Rukongai, na co kapitan odpowiada, że to dziwne pytanie, skoro ów teren jest jedynym miejscem, do którego prowadzi Brama Senkai otwarta przez Kisuke Uraharę. Informacje te wywołują szok u Ichigo, co wydaje się dziwić Aizena. Mówi on, że to przecież przybyli na ratunek Rukii z rozkazu Urahary. Kiedy Kurosaki nadal nie rozumie o czym mówi, Sōsuke domyśla się, że Urahara nie powiedział jemu i jego przyjaciołom o niczym. Następnie stwierdza, że i tak jest już po wszystkim, więc wyjaśni to im, po czym podchodzi do Ichigo, ciągnąc za sobą sparaliżowaną Rukię. Aizen mówi Kurosakiemu o czterech podstawowych sposobach walki (Zanjutsu, Hakudzie, Hohō i Kidō) i o tym, że każdy z nich posiada określoną granicę mocy, dlatego po perfekcyjnym opanowaniu wszystkich tych technik Shinigami nie ma możliwości dalszego rozwoju. Dodaje, że jest to mur nie do przekroczenia, poza jednym wyjątkiem: kiedy Shinigami przyswoi sobie moce Hollowa. Wówczas Ichigo z szokiem przypomina sobie swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa, podczas gdy Aizen kontynuuje. Jak wyjaśnia, przyswojenie mocy Hollowa przez Shinigami, oraz na odwrót, umiejętności Shinigami przez Hollowa, zaciera granice pomiędzy tymi dwoma odmiennymi bytami, tworząc istoty o nieprawdopodobnej mocy. Właśnie z tego powodu przez lata eksperymentował na Hollowach, nadając im zdolności Shinigami, który wynikiem były Hollowy zdolne ukrywać swoją energię duchową oraz Hollowy będące w stanie zniszczyć Zanpakutō i opanować ciało Shinigami. Ostatnie słowa przypominają Rukii Metastacię i śmierć Kaiena Shiby. Jak stwierdza Aizen, wyniki jego eksperymentów nie odniosły oczekiwanych skutków i nie wiedział on, jak osiągnąć swój cel. Jednak, był ktoś, komu udało się - był to Kisuke Urahara, który stworzył Hōgyoku, obiekt zdolny zacierać granice między Shinigami i Hollowami. Urahara jednak wiedział, że jego wynalazek jest niebezpieczny i próbował go, bezskutecznie, zniszczyć, dlatego postanowił ukryć Hōgyoku w cudzej duszy. Następnie Aizen zwraca się do przerażonej Rukii, wyjaśniając jej, że Urahara wybrał właśnie jej duszę jako miejsce ukrycia Hōgyoku. Dodaje, że kiedy się o tym dowiedział, Kuchiki już zdążyła zniknąć w Świecie Żywych, i podejrzewał, iż stał za tym Urahara, ponieważ w czasie swojego pobytu w Soul Society, wynalazł ciało niezawierające duchowych cząsteczek, którego użył później do stworzenia innego, niemożliwego do wytropienia sztucznego ciała. Później użył tego wynalazku, by móc zniknąć bez śladu. Aizen mówi, że innym powodem dla którego Urahara musiał opuścić Soul Society było to, że sztuczne ciało jakie wynalazł, powoli rozkłada energię duchową używającego go Shinigami, przez co ten nigdy jej nie odzyska i po utraceniu jej stanie się zwykłą duszą. Na koniec pyta Rukię, czy zrozumiała, dodając, że Urahara nie pomagał jej, a jedynie wykorzystał jej sytuację i, chcąc ukryć Hōgyoku, zamierzał zamienić Kuchiki w człowieka. Informacje te wywołują szok u Rukii i Ichigo. Dalej Aizen wyjaśnia, że kilka miesięcy po zniknięciu Rukii widziano ją w Świecie Żywych, dlatego wymordował Central 46. W tym samym momencie w pół zdania przerywa mu przybyły na Wzgórze wściekły Komamura, który wykrzykuje z furią nazwisko kapitana 5. Oddziału i natychmiast wykorzystuje przeciwko niemu potężny atak. Występujące postacie Walki * Ujawniony Spisek: Koniec Gry Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Bakudō 58. * Bakudō 77. * Bakudō 61. (wspomnienie) Techniki Shinigami: * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai * * (wspomnienie) * * Bankai * Mocny Pamiętnik Jinty-sama Kon w ciele Ichigo nadal atakuje Jintę, który bije go w odwecie, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego tamten w ogóle to robi. Następnie zauważa, że Konowi nie chodzi o piłkę. Po chwili zastanowienia orientuje się, że atakuje go z powodu jego pluszowego ciała, które Jinta dostał od Yuzu i którego używa jako breloka. Po dojściu do tych wniosków, gwałtownie opowiada się przeciw oddaniu pluszaka Konowi. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki